


Christmas Cookies and Sci-Fi Movies

by Lemon_Tree



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Baking, Christmas, M/M, chrismas cookies, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tree/pseuds/Lemon_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexy invited Kentin to bake some Xmas cookies with him, but not everything goes as planned... or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies and Sci-Fi Movies

**Author's Note:**

> a super short and simple little one-shot about cookies and movies. Hope you enjoy!

The brown haired boy doubtfully looked around the kitchen. He didn’t see any ingredients, cookie cutters or any other baking utensils.

“Alexy, did you even buy anything we need?”

Insulted, the blue haired boy pouted and replied: “Of course I did! Why would-“, but when he saw the slight glare coming from Kentin, he quickly changed his mind. “No…” He looked down.

Kentin sighed. Why did he even agree on baking Christmas cookies with Alexy? “Do you even know how to bake cookies?”

Another insulted look accompanied with a second pout, Alexy replied: “Do you think I’m stupid? Of-“ and after another glare he received from Kentin, he continued: “No, I don’t…” And again he looked at his feet.

“And what are we going to do now?” Kentin was getting irritated. The twins always played around with him and it was starting to get annoying.

Alexy slowly looked up. “Well, I thought we could watch some movies, when the cookies are done, but, you know…”

Pushing Alexy out of the kitchen and into the living room, Kentin huffed: “Alright got it! You search for a movie and I will order a pizza. That alright with you?” Looking at the happily nodding blue haired twin, he shook his head and searched for the phone; Alexys mother always left it somewhere lying around.

* * *

 

As the DVD showed the two boys the menu again, Kentin slowly turned to Alexy.  “That was… um, that was interesting… I guess?”   

The blue haired boys eyes widened in disbelief. “Interesting? _Interesting?!_ Guardians of the Galaxy is one of the best Marvel movies I’ve ever seen! And you just _guess_ it’s _interesting_?”

Kentin shrugged. “I don’t really like science fiction and such.” He wanted to get up to throw away the empty pizza carton and turn of the TV, but the other stopped him.

With a serious look on his face Alexy looked up to the slightly confused army styled boy. “I… I don’t think that I can stay with you, when you don’t appreciate good science fiction movies. I… We have to break up…” with that he turned away from Kentin.

Now extremely confused, Kentin looked at the blue lump of hair before his eyes. “Alexy? I…  We… We aren’t even dating, you drama queen!”

Alexy quickly turned back to face Kentin. “We’re not? Well-“ he moved closer to the slightly red ear that belonged to Kentin and continued, whispering,  “-how about we start dating then?”

After softly kissing Kentins ear, Alexy leaned back and grinned at the bright red boy before him.

* * *

 

Kentin stared at the ceiling. “He… never planned on baking cookies, did he?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please let me know~  
> Sooo, I don't actually ship these two, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> I noticed a lot of hate centering around Alexy and Alexy/Kentin, so I wanted to do something against that, even if it's just for me :)


End file.
